


The Right Guy

by CandaceMarie



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Coming Out, Kinda, Kono is an evil genius, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4903714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandaceMarie/pseuds/CandaceMarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny overhears a conversation between Kono and Steve that causes an even more interesting conversation between himself and Steve. It's funny how there's some things you never tell your best friend, even though you've told basically everyone else...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Guy

Steve had been in a mood for going on a week now. He spent almost all his time at headquarters in his office, and when he couldn’t hole up in his office he was barely talking to anyone or responding in clipped, one-word replies.

Finally, Kono couldn't take it anymore and corned him at the coffeepot.

“You need to get laid, bossman.”

Steve sighed, exasperated by her frankness. “You know me, Kono, just waiting for the right guy to come along and sweep me off my feet.”

Danny choked on his coffee outside the doorway.

“You okay, Danno?” Steve called.

“Yup,” he rasped. “Just burned my esophagus.” He continued on to his office.

“What's wrong with him?” Steve asked. 

“Maybe replay in your head what you said as he was walking by, brah.”

Steve's face went blank for a few moments before realization hit, causing his eyes to widen. “Shit.”

“Go get your guy!” Kono shouted at Steve's fleeing back.

To say Steve burst into Danny's office as if he were a firefighter and the building were going up in smoke wouldn't be an exaggeration.

“Look, Danno.” Steve flinched at his own words. “Danny. What you heard-”

“It's fine, Steve.”

“-it's not what you think-”

“Steve.”

“I was just kidding-”

“Steven!”

“Yeah?”

“It's fine.”

“But-”

“It's _fine_. Whether your gay, straight, or something in between- It. Is. Fine. Got it?”

Steve shifted his weight. “All the long-time locals know. I was open about it in high school, but when I decided to join the Navy... everyone swore to stay quiet about it. And once I was back and DADT got repealed I was just so used to staying quiet about it that I didn't tell anyone that didn't already know... I should have told you though... Why are you smiling at me like that?”

“Nothing, it's just-” Danny broke off giggling. After a few moments his face went serious and he said, “So, you talk about boys with Kono?”

Steve looked like he was battling the urge to either smile or punch Danny in the face.

“Relax, Steve, so do I.”

“So do you, what?” Steve asked.

“I talk about boys with Kono. No wonder she kept giving us those looks.” Danny gave him a careful look before continuing. “We talk about you sometimes.”

“Me? What about me?”

“Oh, you know, the usual. 'How is his hair so perfect?' 'Why must he sexually frustrate me by taking his shirt off at every given opportunity?' Those sorts of things.”

Steve finally smiled. “Kono,” he whispered. “I think she was playing the both of us.”

“What do you mean by that, Steven?”

“She'd talk to me about you too. 'Danny's not wearing a tie today.' 'Danny seems a little down today, you should cheer him up.' 'Danny's pants are especially tight today.' You know, those sorts of things.”

“Steven.”

“Yes, Danno?”

“I think Kono might be an evil, matchmaking genius.”

“I couldn't have said it better myself.”


End file.
